


Good Night, Jack

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Commander Birdie's unsuccessful reign over SPD Earth, Jack, Sky and Bridge get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Jack

"Crap," Jack squawked as he ducked a flailing tentacle. This was NOT good. If all five of them were there they'd have a chance, but instead they were getting their asses kicked, or if not kicked, exactly, because this guy didn't have any feet to kick with, they were definitely getting their asses soundly spanked. Sky dashed in, flipped over the guy who was yelling something about how he'd been framed, man, and slashed at him on his way down. It didn't have any effect. 

Bridge yelped, plucking uselessly at the tentacle around his waist. He was lifted high into the air, then he spasmed, his morph failing abruptly. Bridge's face was red, hair flapping in the strong wind blowing in off the water which was a disquieting distance below them. He was gasping for air, but he was also feeling along the tentacle holding him in a very specific way. Sky was on top of the guy somehow, trying to clamber his way up to help Bridge, but he kept getting prodded and slapped by other tentacles. 

Jack somersaulted over another tentacle. "We need backup NOW," he shouted, frustrated beyond belief. "Supreme Commander! We're going down!"

 _"All right, if you can't take care of it alone,"_ Birdie's irritated voice came back over the comm system. And why Birdie was handling dispatch himself, Jack would never know. _"Sending Yellow and Pink. They've finished with their patrol."_

"About time!" Jack grunted. 

Bridge pressed sharply at two very specific spots on the tentacle, and he fell bonelessly to the ground. He yelped as he hit, then struggled up to hands and knees. He was pale. Jack raced to his side and helped him up. "Sky," he called, without looking, "Syd and Z are on their way!" 

"Jack," Bridge gasped, one shaking hand pointing up. 

Jack's head jerked up. Sky's limp, unmorphed body was held aloft by Tentacle Guy, who was snarling at them now. Jack couldn't even see a mouth. How did he make noises like that?! "You're not taking me in." Sky's head was lolling, and there was a bloody gash across one temple. 

Jack stood up as icewater trickled down his spine. He covered it with bravado, as always, with sheer Jack Landors confidence that the universe would be the way he expected it to be, because he expected it to be that way. Sky would be okay, and they would stop this guy. That was all there was to it. "Penalty for murder's a lot-"

Two tentacles shot out. There was a massive, crushing impact on his chest, and he was thrown back hard, vaguely aware of the same happening to Bridge next to him, but all he had eyes for was Sky being lifted up further then hurled over the edge of the cliff. 

* * *

Jack came to at the base of a tree, with Bridge peering anxiously into his face. Bridge's face was dented; there was a nearly circular reddening/browning/purpling area over one cheekbone. Syd was finishing judgement on Tentacle Guy. She carded him, then yelled to them, "I'll help Z!" 

"Sky," Jack said instantly. "SKY."

"He's down there," Bridge said, his hair whipping around his face again. He jerked his head at the cliff edge. Jack shoved his braids irritably back behind his ears, but they kept flying out, too. "Z'll get him. There's too much vegetation for the SWAT flyers to get through, so Z's gotta cut him free first." 

Jack threw himself forward. Why the hell was Bridge trying to stop him? Bridge yelped, and tackled him to the ground. Jack fell back hard, surprised by Bridge's ferocity. "I have to help," Jack insisted, astonished. What was wrong with Bridge? This wasn't Bridge, this was some stranger with Bridge's face, trying to keep him away from Sky. . . "I have to help Sky!"

"NO," Bridge yelled in his face, and Jack only now noticed the tears and fury. "I'm NOT losing you TOO!" 

Bridge set his jaw, then gently placed a finger on Jack's shoulder. Jack bucked in pain as ~something~ ripped through him, making his back arch. When it subsided, he looked down, realised his shoulder was hanging wrongly, then looked up again. "Dislocated?" he said, not quite believing it.

"Yes," Bridge said, his face hard. "And you can't go after Sky. Z's a good climber, and Syd will back her up in her flyer."

Jack nodded. "Okay," he said, bewildered. He let himself slump back a little. The dirt was hard against the base of his spine, and it jarred his shoulder, and how did he not realise before that he'd hurt it? He didn't know how the hell things had gone so far out of hand, and Sky- "Hang on, 'not losing you too'?"

"Sky's not dead," Bridge said. His face relaxed as all the fight went out of him. "At least, we don't think so. But it's not good, Jack."

"I have to see." 

"You sure?" And now Bridge was Bridge again, staring at him anxiously, wanting to make sure that he was up to this. Jack nodded briefly, and that was enough. 

Bridge helped him up and they leaned on each other, heading over to the edge. Jack winced every time he jarred his shoulder, until Bridge finally said, "Do you want me to re-set it?"

"Hell , no," Jack responded promptly, and got into position. "Go ahead." 

He knew it was gonna hurt. He knew Bridge would probably pull some trick on him to distract him, like saying he'd count to three but then doing it on two. What he didn't expect was binary. But then no one expected binary, really. 

"On three in binary," Bridge said grimly as he braced himself in front of Jack, one hand behind Jack's shoulder, one hand on his collarbone. "1. . . 10. . . 11!" 

Jack got lost wondering what the hell, and Bridge yanked Jack's shoulder forward while shoving back on his collarbone. Liquid fire ignited inside his shoulder, there was a horrible grinding noise, and he jolted forward, yelling, but by the time his fist was an inch from Bridge's wide-eyed face, Bridge had finished already and Jack was able to stop his automatic reaction. 

"SHIT," Jack said. 

"Yeah," Bridge agreed cautiously. 

"You're strong." 

Bridge nodded. Jack moved his shoulder experimentally, winced in pain, and decided that yes, there was more movement, but no, he wasn't going to do THAT again, and then his thoughts went straight back to Sky. He slung his unhurt arm around Bridge and they started for the edge again. The wind gusted suddenly as they got close, sending them both staggering back. Jack was suddenly very grateful for Bridge jumping on him as he was all too conscious of how weak he was. If he'd tried to go after Sky, the rest of them would've had two people to rescue instead of one.

Bridge and Jack got down on their stomachs and inched forward. Jack's breathing was harsh in his ears, whipped away now and then by capricious gusts of wind. More and more of the ocean came into view in between tangles of undergrowth and hardy little trees, and Jack began to realise just how damn high they were; the ocean at a distance didn't seem nearly as far as the ocean straight down. Ah, there was Syd's SWAT flyer, but she was having trouble getting In close to the cliff. Syd was an excellent pilot, but the wind was buffeting the flyer from all directions, and there was only so much she could do. 

Jack couldn't see Sky at first. He looked around frantically, convinced for an instant that Sky had tumbled into the water, but then he caught sight of a splash of blue and his heart seized in his chest. Sky was dangling limply from two or three branches, which were on trees on the verge of ripping away from the side of the cliff. He was tangled badly, but if he'd fallen a few feet further to the right, he would've gone all the way down to land on the rocks poking out of the water. Things could always be worse. 

No wonder Z had decided she'd better go down directly. Z was maybe six feet above Sky, to the left a little, moving slowly but methodically. It was one helluva climb and he didn't envy her. 

She reached Sky eventually, checked his pulse, and gave them all an exaggerated thumbs up. Jack sighed, letting some of the tension go out of his shoulders. Z began disentangling Sky with the help of a set of wire cutters in her pocket -- and he was NOT going to ask where she'd gotten them from. 

The tension slithered right back in again when Z made a wrong move, and top branch holding Sky lurched. Jack shuddered, feeling Bridge's arm go around his shoulders in mute comfort. There was nothing they could do. Absolutely nothing. 

Z inched her way forward, settled one hand on a different branch, and continued cutting. She freed Sky one careful inch at a time, until he was finally safe. . . except the branch gave way entirely with a loud CRAAAAACK. Jack watched, mouth open, as Z grabbed Sky's ankle and held on, but she was in a bad position and his weight threw her forward. He dangled upside down from her hand as she strained back against the cliff face, trying to hold on for just one more second, one more second, while Syd manoeuvred her Flyer in underneath, now that she finally had the room. 

Bridge's arm tightened around Jack's back as Syd slipped her Flyer in under Sky with the utmost care and absolute precision, in spite of the wind still blowing unpredictably. Z managed to hold him, though Jack could see her arm shaking, long enough to lay him down gently on the front of the Flyer, then step on herself. She found a handhold and purchase for her feet somehow and managed to keep a hold on Sky as well. 

The Flyer lifted up so smoothly it was difficult to actually register it moving, but maybe that was the shock and the pain setting in. Jack'd been recently unconscious, after all, and while he liked to believe he was indestructible, his body sometimes had other ideas. 

It landed only a few feet away from them. Jack scrambled to his feet along with Bridge, and they ran over to help Z off. She hugged Jack, then Bridge. She felt near frozen, so Jack took his jacket off, wincing again as he jolted his sore shoulder, and slipped it around her. "His pulse is strong," she said, clutching it to herself with a grateful smile. 

Syd got out of the Flyer and demorphed. "Let's get him home," she said, grinning. 

* * *

Jack held Sky's hand all the way back to the base.

* * *

Kat shooed everyone away from Sky's bed as she dealt with him, once she'd firmly attached Doctor Felix to them. Jack chafed at the wait, even though he felt considerably better once he got his arm in a sling, and saw Bridge get something for concussion, and saw Z get a shot for near hypothermia. 

Eventually -- at least twenty minutes later, an eternity -- Kat let them come over. "He's awake, but don't tire him out," she warned. "He hit his head, he has numerous contusions, he broke his collarbone, broke four bones in his foot -- not the one Z held," Z sighed, "and he has a mild case of hypothermia. He needs to rest." 

"Yes, Kat," Jack said obediently. 

Kat rolled her eyes. "Five minutes. That's all. Then you're all cleared to go back to your rooms, except for you, Jack, you should stay here overnight for observation."

"Awww, Jack gets to be with his boyfriend," Z pouted. "No fair." 

"You can be with your boyfriend or your girlfriend tonight," Bridge said uncertainly, looking from her to Syd. "Whatever you want, Z."

"You better believe it," Z said, poking him gently in the shoulder. "Both of you. Definitely." 

Syd slung an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Same here."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bridge asked.

"No," they chorused.

"Okay," Bridge said. He seemed quite happy. But Jack only had eyes for Sky.

"Hey," Jack said gently. He turned the chair at the side of the bed around, straddling it and leaning on the back. He was worried he'd climb into bed with Sky and never let go if he didn't have some impediment in between them. He stroked Sky's hair carefully back from his forehead. 

"Very manly," Sky said with the vestiges of a grin. "Great way to sit on a chair, there, Jack. Really good for your spine."

"Shaddup," Jack said. "You're meant to be ill."

"That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to argue with you. If I ever stopped arguing you'd know I was really sick." 

Jack had to agree with that. "True," he granted. "But you could let me win now and then."

Sky considered that. Jack watched gratefully as thoughts flickered across Sky's face, greedily taking it all in. Sky was all his no matter what he might think. "Maybe for your birthday," Sky said after a long pause. "If you're good."

Sky was subjected to a hug from each of his teammates, which he bore with his usual lack of good grace, bitching and moaning about people getting into his personal space. But it wasn't hard to see the glint in his eyes, and the grin playing around his lips. Then Syd, Z and Bridge filed out, and Kat bullied Jack into bed. 

"Think we could push these together? "Jack whispered. 

"Good night, Jack."


End file.
